of Darkness, Fire and Ice
by alonie21
Summary: What happens when a girl wishes for someone to love her for her then suddenly transports to ancient Egypt on her birthday? what will she make of her new world and how will she handle the surprises and trials of this new life has for her? Will she get her wish? read to find out rated M for violence and suggestive adult themes.
1. Birthday Wishes

Author notes

I do not own red river because if I did I would be a much better writer.

Please be kind, this is my first ever published fanfic

I hate to say this but I make no promises about updates because my typing will be limited by what my baby will allow. As in if he doesn't want to stop crying every time I am at my computer then I can't type. But I will try to work on this as much as possible.

Please read and review. If I have any errors please let me know. I want to fix any mistakes I make as quick as I can.

* * *

Birthday Wishes

Rayne was visiting her mother. She loved her mother but her mother tended to be overly hard on her and always has been. She sat quietly as her mother told her what was wrong with her and how she needed to improve her life. Rayne knew her mother meant well but it still hurt that her mother never seemed to think she was good enough unlike her brothers. She was very thankful that it was just going to be a short visit.

Rayne's brothers arrived and her mother told her to go set the table. Quietly she obeyed. Her brothers ignored her work and just enjoyed their time and making her job harder by teasing her. They were not trying to be mean but they did not know how to treat her nicely. Once the table was set she sat at her seat and didn't look up from her book. She was again reading the book titled "Little Men". It was a wonderful book about a family of people who actually cared about each other past blood relations or lack thereof.

She was reading in part to avoid her siblings and getting in the conversation. As much as she loved her family she hated being around them. Even though they loved her, they were very critical of her or treated her as an invalid because of what had happened when she was... NO! She was not going to think about it. She was going to read her book!

Once the food was served she ate quietly saying little when asked or talked too directly and avoiding conversation as much as possible. Once it was over her mother brought out a cake and ice cream for her. It was her birthday after all. Looking at the cake she wished 'please let me find someone who loves me for me and doesn't want to change me' and blew out the candles. It was present time as everyone enjoyed cake.

Her mother started by giving her a present that was obviously books. Opening it, she saw an Anatomy and Physiology book with medical info for common things from colds to childbirth to broken arms and a home remedies book. It was nice but she was not overly interested in the medical field and as much as her mother wanted, she was not going to be a doctor.

Her oldest brother gave her a present that also felt like books. His was a book on Advanced Calculus and a book on Egyptian history, culture and religion. He knew she was fascinated with Egypt at this time and she always loved math.

Her second oldest brother gave her a book on Japanese language and another on Hiragana & Katakana and a notebook to work in. He knew she wanted to learn other languages, starting with Japanese.

Lastly her youngest brother gave her an art pad and tin pack of fancy water color pencils and a 36 pack of permanent markers knowing how much she loved artistic things.

All in all her brothers had actually been quite caring in the gifts they had gotten her. It was a nice surprise, but there was a further surprise. They handed her a kindle, the newest one on the market. Her oldest brother told her, "We know how quickly you eat through books and how hard it is for you to have enough books with you on long trips, so we pooled together to get this for you."

Her second oldest brother told her, "We got all of your favorite authors on there with as many of their books as we could find as well as any reference books we thought you would be interested in."

Her youngest brother followed up with, "And I made sure they added many art and cook books so that you can try everything from ancient art forms to current, and cook for any culture." Looking at her earnestly he added, "We really hope you love it."

Rayne hugged her brothers and assured them that she loved all the gifts and was so happy to have the kindle. As she looked through it she was so amazed at how many of her favorite authors they had actually managed to get. They also had gotten every language learning book they could find and her little brother had found every art book he could for it as well as hundreds of cooking book. It was official; her kindle was her favorite gift ever.

* * *

Ex-Tawananna Nakia sat watching the scene. She saw the perfect sacrifice. The girl she saw was quiet, week, fearful and easily commanded, from everything ex-Tawananna Nakia saw when spying on her. Now all she had to do is waiting for the girl to set foot into water to snag her. Even with her son Juda watching her, she was still able to have flowers brought to her, which offered her a little water. Together it offered her enough to snag the girl when the timing was right.

* * *

Rayne was glad for the celebration. It was nice but even with that she was glad to be going home. It was late but she wanted to leave. She had only brought a little clothes for a three day stay and was eager to head home. Her backpack was much heavier but it was a nice heavy. She was glad everything fit. She was a little sad that her mother didn't want the cool duct tape wallet she was making for her but, she had expected that since her mother did not approve greatly of her artistic tendancies.

As she was leaving she hugged everyone and walked out into the rain. 'It's a good thing i have all my electronics in a waterproof bag' she thought as she eyed a large puddle in the street. Once she saw the front door to her mother's house close, she ran straight for the puddle. 'I may be 19 and going to college,' she thought, 'but that doesn't mean I can't act like a kid!' And with that, she jumped in. As soon as her feet touched the water, she felt manicured long nails bite into her ankle and drag her down.

She kicked as hard as she could as she heard a voice command, "Do not fight girl. You are to be my sacrifice and you will never escape that destiny."

* * *

Ex-Tawananna Nakia was angered as she realized this girl was determined to fight her. She held on harder only to have the girl kick and twist at the same time ripping her ankles out of Nakia's grip even at the cost of tearing her own flesh. Spewing curses at the girl, Nakia set to watch where the girl had gone but something kept her from seeing the child.

Frustrated Nakia decided to go to the temple of Upelluri the God of dreaming. Even as ex-Tawananna, she was still known as a great priestess. She entered the temple under her guard and told the main priest that she had been sent a vision by Upelluri to find a tablet in the great library to make up for her transgressions against the holy Ishtar. When she was asked what tablet it was she told him she did not know but would know it when she saw it. It was common of the gods to give a priest or priestess such a task, so they lead her to the library under one guard to search for her tablet.


	2. Out of the Nile

I do not own red river, if I did I would write more manga.

I was going to add this onto the first chapter to make it longer but couldn't figure out where to cut it so it just became its own growing chapter.

Thank you

1bibliophile for being my very first follower!

* * *

Meanwhile near the Nile

Ramses had been sent to replace the embassy at the Hittite Empire by his Pharaoh. He knew it was an attempt to keep him out of the way and was not happy about it. He had come to a less traveled part of the Nile for a walk to cool his anger, and he knew the risk of crocodiles so he kept his eyes out. Looking thoughtfully at the banks of the Nile, he noticed something in the water and motioned for his men to stop. Watching carefully with his sword ready, he saw inky blue black hair floating on the water a minute before a girl surfaced.

* * *

Rayne had no idea how she had managed to break free or even how she had wound up sucked into a puddle but now she was surfacing in strange water at the edge of a river. She carefully swam to the bank and crawled up just enough to stop and catch her breath. Staying on all fours, she knelt, breathing hard and trying to get her body back under control. She was a good swimmer, but even she would be winded by how long she was underwater; it was a battle for her life.

* * *

Ramses stared as the girl crawled out of the water. She had on jeans that were bright pink and a deep blue shirt. Her hair was a deep inky blue that was almost iridescent blue in the bright sunlight and very long, and she was carrying a shoulder bag and a pack on her back. He watched her struggle to breath and heard her making noises as she slowed her breathing.

* * *

Rayne got up and looked around, only to see a man with a golden and brown eye. She didn't remember what it was called but knew it was a genetic anomaly to have different colored eyes. He was chiseled and in the skirt type clothing that Egyptians wore. He had a mess of blond hair and was quite bronzed. She wondered if under his jewelry he was as bronzed but let the thought pass as she realized he and his guards all had their swords drawn.

Rayne put her hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture and told them, "I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't want to hurt anyone." She added under her breath, "I don't think I could even if I wanted to." She calmly stared at the men before her hoping they wouldn't run her through with their swords.

* * *

Ramses stared at her as she spoke a strange language. He felt no threat from her and she seemed harmless enough even though she was strange. He put his sword away and made to approach her only to have her jump back quickly and half land in the river. He wanted to grab her before she had a chance to meet with a crocodile, but, seeing how alarmed she seemed just by him trying to approach, he thought she may just jump completely into the Nile if he got any closer.

* * *

Rayne noticed him putting away his sword and calmed down until he tried to get close to her. She had no idea what he wanted to do, but, just to be safe, she jumped back quickly and half-landed in the river. After scrambling out a second time she pulled her messenger bag and backpack off and set them on the ground, hoping that the waterproof case she had put her electronics in had kept them from getting fried by all the water, especially her brand new kindle. Just as she was about to check, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Spinning around, she stared into the river, knowing there was a threat there but not sure what.

After a few seconds of staring, she saw the ripple and realized that it was around eyes just barely visible in the water. 'Crap! Alligator... no, if this is Egypt, then it's a Nile crocodile!' she thought. Rayne quickly grabbed the messenger bag and reached in it, blindly searching for what she needed. Backing away somewhat quickly so she could get some distance between her and the water, she kept her eyes trained on the croc but still stayed aware of the men's presences and made sure to steer clear of them. As the croc completely left the water, she noticed that it was roughly 10 feet long. Thankfully, it was not a full grown one. Rayne remembered from shows she had watched that they could grow more than 20 feet and the standard size was 16 or 17 feet; she wasn't sure, but she knew this one wasn't as big as it could be.

Finally, her hand wrapped around the object she needed, and she pulled it out and threw the bag to the side quickly. The crocodile lunged at her and she jumped to the side. As it was turning, she mustered all her force, sprung, and brought her heel down on the crocodile's face as hard as she possibly could right between its eyes. Thanks to her big boots, she managed to clip both eyes and stun the crocodile. Rayne immediately jumped on its back and pushed on its snout with her elbow as she grabbed the end of the electrical tape she had gotten out of her purse, thanking the universe that she always left a tab at the end. She quickly wrapped the crocodile's snout five times with the tape before biting off the end and tabbing it again.  
By the time she was done, she realized that the crocodile was trying to get back into the water, so she elbowed it hard in both eyes in quick succession to stop it. Then she got off, and, half gasping and half speaking into her hands, she said, "Do what you" -gasp- "want with the" -gasp- "croc" -gasp. As she said "croc," Rayne felt a wind pass by her. It was strange and it didn't feel like a normal wind, but she wasn't sure what it meant.

* * *

Ramses was so confused by this girl and her actions that he did not notice the crocodile until it was too late to help. Stunned, he watched her fight it, noting that it was a good 5 pole long. Before he could fully draw his sword a second time, he saw her hit the crocodile in the face with her heel. Impressed with her knowledge and fighting capabilities, he was further surprised when she took something black and wrapped it around its snout many times.

Seeing it starting to try and go back to the Nile, he rushed forward to help her, only to have her elbow the thing hard in the eyes. He watched her get up, slightly stunned as she said something in her strange language and indicated the crocodile and then him and his men. Worried about her gasping and breathing, he barely noticed the strange wind that passed between them as he said and tried to gesture, "Leave it. My men will take it from here. Are you all right? Do you have any injuries?"

* * *

Rayne's head snapped up from her examination of herself for injuries when she heard the man speak her language. "Holy crap! I can understand you!" she exclaimed. She then muttered to herself, "What could've caused that? He didn't know my language before, so it had to be recent. Let's see...could it have been the croc fight? When was it that he last talked? I guess I can figure that out later. I have more important things now."

She again looked at the man. "Hello, my name is Rayne, and I'm not sure where or why I'm here. I can guess that it is Egypt by the clothing I see as well as features, but beyond that I have no idea. Can I know your name and maybe have your help getting back home?"

* * *

Looking her over again, he noticed her in more detail. She was not as short as Yuri was, but she was rather short; he guessed she was only about 5'6". There were also strange hematite stone bracelets decorating her arms. On the middle finger of her left hand, she had on a small silver ring with a round stone imbued in the middle, this one red a deep blood red

All her decorations were small; they didn't seem to be a show of non-existent wealth nor did they amplify her beauty, but somehow they seemed to suit her. After taking in her full appearance, he stated in a clear voice, "I am General User Ramses. I don't know how to fully assist you, but I will take you with me in my travels to see if it is possible to aid you. To start with, we need to find a priest or priestess. Follow me."

As Ramses turned to walk away, three of his men went to deal with the crocodile while the other two fell into step behind him. Cautiously, Rayne picked up her bags and followed Ramses, walking with him but a shoulder length apart. She had never been particularly comfortable with men since the incident, and, with him, she was even more so uneasy because of his physique. 'He would be a tough fight if I ever had to. Wait...General Ramses... it seems familiar. I know there is a pharaoh named Ramses. Maybe Ramses is a common name or something?' Lost in her own thoughts, she caught the tail end of what he was saying.

"Injuries?"

Looking at him, she said, "I don't believe I am injured - just wet, dirty and lost. Thank you for caring."

All of the sudden she noticed a flower that looked somewhat familiar. Sadly, she don't know the name of many flowers, but she knew she should've remember this one. 'P something. What was it? Po...pop...? Poppy! That was the name. They're such pretty flowers, bright red with paper thin petals. They're amazing.' Looking up, Rayne realized she had been separated from Ramses by her distraction, so she jumped up and ran over to him.

Once she got near him again, she noticed him looking around a bit, and once Ramses saw her he spoke, "I thought we would have to go find you again. You need to stay with me so you don't get lost. We are going the back roads to my home to keep you from too much notice." Rayne moved just a bit closer to Ramses but still far enough to not be touching; she'd be able to jump away if she needed to and made sure to remind herself not to wander. As they walked, she felt a dull pain in her ankle. Ignoring it, she thought, 'I didn't get bit, so it's probably just a bruise from a tumble.' As she walked, she asked, "So where are we going and what are we doing?"

Ramses had been keeping one eye on her as they walked so he wouldn't lose her again and fully looked at her when she asked the question. "I am to go to be the embassy to the Hittite empire for Egypt. We are leaving today." He said matter-of-factly. Paying attention to her, Ramses noticed the slight favor she gave to her left foot. 'I will have to make sure it gets looked at,' he thought to himself. He turned one last time into the side gate of a huge house. As he was about to go in, he noticed she had stopped.

The two guards went in to finish packing and loading the boat they would be using; Ramses waited for the girl to stop staring at everything. She muttered something to herself in such a low voice that it was indecipherable to his ears.

Impatient to get everything done to be on his way, he reached for her wrist to pull her in, but, to his surprise, she, without even looking at him, turned her hand to grab his wrist and quickly flipped him. Kicking him in the back of the knees to make him go down, she held his arm pinned behind him and a stuck her foot on his back to hold him in place. Thankfully his guards had already left to their tasks so there was no one to witness this event. Angered, he tried to push her off of him or grab her ankle with his free hand. She pushed on his back harder before snapping out of whatever trance she had been in and jumped back and away from him.

"I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to," stammered out Rayne as she realized what she had done. At his look of disbelief, she added, "I really didn't. It was an automatic reaction. I don't... I don't like being touched," she finished with her head hung.

Ramses heard the shame in that statement, both for what she had done and for some other reason. He would figure it out later, but for now, he would have to get her out of those strange clothes before someone noticed her. "I will not punish you for it this time but see to it that this never happens again!" he said before turning to the gate again and saying, "follow me."


	3. Ramses' Home

Chapter 3

I do not own red river. If I did I would likely be able to buy my house.

Special shout out to

Chasing the Night

For being so awesomely helpful in catching the mistakes in spelling grammar and punctuation in my story. Also for taking the time to explain to me how to fix it so in the future. HOPEFULLY I can have a lot fewer mistakes.

* * *

Ramses Place

Quickly jumping to fallow him Rayne said "you might want to not touch me and have others not touch me if you do not want that reaction. Just warning you. It is something I can't control." he seemed like a decent enough guy but what they seem like and what they are truly are two very different things. He led her to a courtyard and stopped abruptly. She stopped a pace away and waited, watching everything as she did.

Ramses commanded some women to take Rayne for a bath, since she did not have quarters and would not receive them for the time being he told them to take her to any clean bath. Turning to her he told her to fallow the women and, to get clean and changed so she wouldn't stick out like a weed in a flower patch. She nodded and moved to fallow saying right before disappearing behind a door "a weed is only a plant you don't want, it doesn't mean it is not a flower."

Ramses kept his composure but was shocked at how she had replied to his barb. She didn't get angry like his sisters or Yuri did but she effectively told him his assessment may be wrong, without trying to make him look the fool. She was definitely an interesting one and he would have to keep her around for a bit.

Rayne fallowed the woman as she led her to the bath and asked "may I have your name please?" looking at her strangely she simply said "Nebethapi" and kept walking. A little bothered by the way she replied to her Rayne just fallowed quietly and was glad when they soon made it to a bathing chamber. There were about 4 women in the room and she soon realized they were waiting to help her bath.

Rayne told them "I will bath myself. Please leave." and when they did not, she all but pushed them out, then set a chair in front of the entrance to block it as much as possible. Placing her backpack and messenger bag near the towel set out for her, she stripped her clothes off and folded them neatly before getting in the large bath. It was the most luxurious bath she had ever been in. after a few minutes she found the soap and oil's and picked ones smelling of almonds and cinnamon.

Quickly she washed her body and hair and was coming up from rinsing her hair when she heard a scuff at the door. Quickly she said "I am almost done, please let me be and I will be out and get ready." She really did not want the women in with her. She was too uncomfortable with the lack of privacy.

Ramses raised an eyebrow at the statement and the fact this mere girl had managed to make all of the women leave as she had. "'Almost done?' does that mean you have a chance of being fully clean?" He said. It seems to quick a bath for even the most impatient woman he knew. At his voice her head whipped around with a look of surprise and fear. 'Why the fear? I was hoping to rile her like I had many times with Yuri to get back at her for earlier. She seems so like that woman that I thought it would get a rise out of her,' Ramses thought.

She quickly turned back around and balled herself up as she sunk up to her chin in the water. He walked around to see her only to find to his dismay she was silently crying with a look of utter terror on her face. Seeing him facing her she pulled herself in a tighter ball, her shoulder shaking. For some reason, that Ramses did not understand, it hurt him to see her so scared of him.

Looking at her one more time, he ran his hand through his hair and said as he walked back to the door "take your time finishing your bath but I want NebethapIin here with you in case anything happens. I will tell her to leave you to take care of yourself and just keep watch." then he left the room and Rayne could hear the mummer of voices outside right before Nebethapi came back in.

Rayne fought to regain her composure as soon as Ramses left the room. She didn't know why she was so scared. It had been years and she was bigger and stronger now and could defend herself. Still the old fears came back to paralyze her and hold her hostage. Finally getting her tears to stop and dunking under the water again to wash away the evidence, she turned to face an entering Nebethapi.

"I apologize if I, in any way got you in trouble. It was not my intention to do so." Rayne told her worried that the woman would get yelled at or worse for listening to her and leaving or more like being forced out. After a few more minutes to get her shaking under control Rayne rose from the water and ran her hands down her body to squeeze off most of the extra water, before stepping out and giving a small shake to get more water off.

Picking up the towel she wrapped it around herself then tucked the end in before, leaned slightly back and squeezing out all the water she could from her hair. She liked it long but hated how long it took to dry. Nebethapi came over when Rayne went to dig for clothes from her backpack and handed her a light cream colored dress. Rayne stopped rummaging and stepped toward her as Nebethapi helped her get it on. Then the girls came back in and helped her dry and comb her hair.

After they finished she quickly reached back and braided her hair ending it in a knot to hold it. One of the girls unknotted it and tied it with a leather throng as Nebethapi applied scented oils of almond to her. After Rayne was finished and wail not looking exactly Egyptian she did not stand out quite so much. "Is there a light covering I can use to protect myself from burning in the sun?" she asked. Nebethapi turned to one of the girls and took the gauze like fabric from her. It was also a cream to match the dress.

Handing it to Rayne she said "Fallow me please." Rayne grabbed her bags quickly preventing the servants from taking them and fallowed with a small smile at the shame bearing look Nebethapi gave her. After another short walk, she found herself again in the courtyard where Ramses was talking to some women who showed a lot more skin that Rayne was comfortable with.

Suddenly one of the females ran over to Rayne squealing and exclaiming over her. Rayne looked at her quickly before being engulfed in a hug. Ramses cringed mentally for what was to come, because he could not stop his sister. He was surprised to find that, though Rayne did not seem to like the hug, she did not forcibly remove Neferet like she had him. Walking over with the rest of the girls fallowing, he said "Rayne this is my oldest younger sister Neferet, Neferet this is Rayne."

"Oh my, you are so cute and petite, and your hair is a very nice shade but definitely foreign. My word, eyes are both blue and green, how strange." Neferet would have continued on if Ramses would not have replied "sister we need to leave very soon. Please let my guest go so we may be on our way."

Neferet pouted but let Rayne go. As soon as she did, Rayne took a step away from Ramses and smiled at Neferet saying "yes, my hair is even strange for where I come from. And my eyes can look like they shift colors; they are just like my grandmothers that way. And yes I am petite. It is nice to meet you and I thank you for your kind greeting but if Ramses says we must go, then I should get on the boat. Have a great day." then quickly turned and went to the boat.

Ramses was a little angered by the obvious attempt to get away from him, until he remembered her tears just a short while ago. He did not know why it affected her so badly but he would find a way to make amends. It would not due for her to spend the whole trip trying to stay away from him and his men.

Rayne went to the plank that they walked across to get on the boat. She had never been on a boat before but had been told that the subway was like a boat in its swaying motion. Looking up and down she enjoyed examining the boat until one of the men came toward her to help her cross the plank. She quickly skipped across the boat and started looking all over it but stayed away from and out of the way of the men.

Ramses watched this play out and was minimally relieved to find that she just seemed to dislike all men, not just him. Quickly getting on, he gave the orders to start out on their journey. He quietly fallowed Rayne, only to have her move off, presumably to look at another thing on the boat, every time he got close. Finally fed up he cornered her slightly and quickly told her "my men and I will not bother you or enter your room or bathing chambers unless necessary. I should not have this morning and will not again without permission or great need. You can relax, we will not hurt you. We will not even touch you, if that is your wish."

Looking at him with the eyes of a frightened deer, she quietly said "that is my wish." As soon as he gave her the ability to escape she did. She was again flitting among the men looking at everything she could see. Ramses was frustrated at her fear but he had already given the order for none to touch her as soon as he came back from his visit to her bath. He would have to be careful and lure her in like hunting a gazelle, for she was easily frightened.

After a day of anxiety Rayne finally realized that the men would leave her alone so she began to quietly shadow them and watch with rapt curiosity. One of the men in particular nocited and began to talk to her explaining what he was doing. After a time of talking to her in one sided conversations she started to ask questions.

On the second day she asked his name and learned he was Seth and even though he was a guard he also was able to help on the boat and redaly did. She soon was looking to find Seth like a big brother and ask him all her questions.

Throughout the time they sailed up the Nile to the landing point, Rayne kept her backpack and messenger bag on her at all times and a wrap around her head and shoulders to protect her from the suns burn. She watched everything from the people working to the boat men to the waters of the Nile. On the rare times that she actually did stop she would eat ravenously or sleep like the dead, then go back to watching.

On the third day Rayne noticed they were coming toward land on the opposite side they had started on. She assumed this was the Hittite nation that Ramses had mentioned. She got up and stood at the side watching as the men maneuvered the boat expertly into dock. She had finally found a peace with the men and with Ramses so that, when he came to stand near her she did not move away. Ramses was glad she finally felt better.

Upon reaching land Ramses turned to help Rayne off the boat, only to find she had jumped from the boat to the dock without waiting. Letting out a sigh he followed as she stared at everything going on at the dock. "Stay with me so you don't get lost," he said as he kept walking.


	4. Heart of a horse, Heart of a man

Authors note

I do not own red river. *sulks in a corner*

thank you jazica

for being the first to fallow my story. ^_^

* * *

The heart of a horse and of a man

Following him she saw him go to a horse trader. As he and his men procured horses she walked by each one and petted the ones who stuck their nose out of their stall and talked to all of them. Near the end she saw a beautiful gray Arabian. Usually she preferred white, black or chestnut but this Arabian was amazing. Its legs, nose and near the base of its tail was a darker gray and the rest was a light gray to white.

She stood at the stall watching it for a while and noticed that it's mane and tail started out dark gray at the base and faded to white. She wondered if that was done purposely or was natural. All of the sudden the horse turned and looked at her. Rayne gently brushed under the horse's chin and blew in its nose slowly so it could catch her scent.

She had previously read many books on horses and had always loved Arabians as well as the horse giants Percherons and Clydesdales. She knew from reading that Arabians were higher strung and good for desert areas. As she was reaching out to stroke the horse again, someone shouted at her "you there! Get away from that horse!" as an angry looking man approached her.

Rayne jumped back as if she had been burned and tried to back away from the angry man while saying "I was not trying to hurt anything. The horse seems nice and I wanted to pet her. I didn't hurt her."

She kept backing away from the angry man until she backed into one of Ramses guards. Letting out a loud squeak she looked up to see Seth glaring dangerously at the man approaching Rayne. Since getting to know the girl all the men in Ramses group had fallen in love with her kind heart and sweet spirit as well as her unending questions and Seth was no different. Gently pushing her behind him, he glared at the man and asked in a demanding tone "what did she do that requires such menace?"

Seeing the deadly glare the man stopped in his tracks and stammered out, "well... um that mare... she is not nice and gets angry when anyone approaches her... and I was just looking out for the girl... even though that horse is such a fine specimen she is mean... I didn't want the girl bit... I apologize if I came off rougher than I meant to..." he trailed off positively shaking when Ramses stood beside Seth and between the man and the girl.

All three men were shocked when Rayne quickly came around them and forcefully said "that horse is not mean! She is very sweet and would not harm anyone who does not wish to harm her! I wish that I could have her so I can show you just how good a horse she is!"

Ramses looked at Rayne with admiration and made a quick decision. "We will take that mare as well as the other steeds we have bought." he told the horse trader, then turning to Rayne "the mare is now your responsibility. You are to take care of her and show me how good a horse she is."

Raynes eyes lit up as she gave a smile that put the sun to shame and made Ramses' heart flutter, "I will absolutely do that! You'll see, she is a great horse!" she ran back to the mare then turned back to them asking "by the way, what is her name?"

Ramses turned to the Trader who said "She is called Gray Demon," then cringed at the scathing look Ramses gave him.

Raising his voice so Rayne could hear he said "her name is Habeeba" before turning and finishing the deal with the trader. He was glad Rayne had settled his question of whether to get her a horse or a carriage, as well as the fact that her riding would be much quicker than having to have a carriage carry her.

As they turned from the trainer to collect the horses Seth quietly asked Ramses "Habeeba means beloved. So is Habeeba the name of the horse or the name for the girl?" before moving on to help Rayne with her new horse. Seth smiled at the stricken look on Ramses face. Normally he was cold and impassive, but the look he gave now indicated that he was starting to fall for this girl that came from the Nile. Seth wished him luck as he only saw her as a little sister to protect but he knew how skittish she was from the many days he had been in her company.

As soon as Seth approached Habeeba, the mare tossed her head and he was afraid she would yank Raynes' arm off. All Rayne did, was give the horse a little slack and say quietly, "it's ok pretty girl, Seth won't hurt you. He is very nice and my friend. You don't have to fear him big girl." as the horse calmed Seth slowly and gently reached a hand out to pet her as Rayne continued to coo "see he's sweet, he couldn't hurt a good girl like you. I won't let anyone else mean ever come near you. That was your only problem. You got mean because they were mean, but you don't have to worry anymore. No one will ever hurt you again. I will make sure of it."

Seth smiled at the almost childlike promises Rayne was making to the horse. He moved slowly so not to spook the horse and showed Rayne how to strap her bags to on, get on and ride her horse. He was wondering how good an idea it was to give her the horse since she obviously had never been on one before. As soon as she was on and had the basics he walked with her over to Ramses and the other men and horses.

"Are you finally ready?" Ramses half barked, irritated that the girl had gotten to him like Seth had hinted and more so that Seth had figured it out before he had. Turning to look at her he saw what his harsh words had done. Habeeba had reared up on her hind legs and Rayne was doing everything she could to stay on as she tried to talk to the horse to calm it.

"It's ok Habeeba. Ramses may be grumpy sometimes, but he is not mean. He won't hurt you. You are safe." Rayne told the horse as Habeeba slowly calmed down and snorted at Ramses. Seth had jumped off his mount the moment Habeeba had reared and was approaching, trying to calm her and hoping not to be trampled. He soon realized that Rayne had it under control and looking up at her asked "are you ok?"

Giving a smile that would melt the heart of the most heartless warrior, she said "I'm fine, Habeeba would never hurt me. She just got a little scared."

After Seth got back on his horse, smiling to himself about Raynes' statement that Ramses may be grumpy but wasn't mean, Rayne rode up beside Ramses and rode beside him asking questions the whole time. Seth fell into place behind and slightly to the right of the pair and listened to the conversations unabashedly. He noted that wail Rayne did not seem to have ever ridden before she picked it up quickly and looked to the others for clues anytime she was unsure.

They rode the rest of the day taking many breaks until Rayne asked if they normally took so many breaks and rode so slow. Seth knew Ramses did it so as not to wear Rayne out, but after that comment he stopped less often and rode faster. Rayne for her part did not seem to have any trouble handling the speed or fewer breaks.

They made it to the first large city that they would be stopping at for the night. Rayne insisted on taking care of her horse herself because she as she said 'I don't want to risk anyone being mean to my sweet Habeeba.' Seth followed her into the stable of the inn and showed her how to brush down and care for her horse.

Ramses watched from the doorway glaring at the pair as they took care of Raynes horse. He didn't quite know why it irritated him so. He knew that Seth only saw her as a little sister, but it did not stop him from being quite irritated at them working together so happily.

As they came to the door, he heard Seth tell Rayne "Now I turn you over to Ramses' care." as he handed Raynes bags to Ramses, he whispered, "if you glare at her as you have been at me, you might frighten her off and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Ramses turned to glare at Seth as he slipped into the night. Regaining his composure, he turned and gave Rayne a small smile and asked "did you enjoy riding today?"

He was not surprised when she started chattering about how much fun it was and how nice everything was and how pretty the land they rode through even though a lot was desert and how much she loved Habeeba. Apparently one side effect of her becoming more at peace with the men is she talked more and asked more questions but Ramses did not mind. In fact he rather enjoyed her happy chatter, but when she mentioned how nice Seth was he glared.

He suddenly noticed she had stopped talking. Looking at her he saw her worried and mildly frightened expression and realized he had let the glare touch his face. "Don't worry Rayne, you did not upset me. I was just thinking about something else. I am very glad you are enjoying Habeeba and the trip." he said, trying to soothe away her anxiety.

They walked in but she had quieted probably to give him space and time to think. She was like that, always taking an unsaid hint to heart and even though sometimes she ignored it she always knew about it. Ramses was sorry he had gotten angry at the mention of Seth since it took away her happy chatter. He lead her into the inn and showed her the room he had gotten for her. "Now if you need anything at all just come across the hall and get me. Don't worry about waking me, I won't be angry." he told her before leaving her with her bags and a change of clothes to sleep in.

Rayne got ready for bed as she thought about her day. She had absolutely loved riding and even more Habeeba. The horse trader had scared her, but she was glad Seth and Ramses had protected her. Thinking back, she wondered if Ramses was mad at Seth for something. She couldn't figure it out, but it seemed like Ramses didn't like Seth but also was friends with him. She also worried about being a burden on Ramses.

She didn't know how but she was going to go home. What would she do to protect Habeeba then, she wondered. Rayne beleaved in always keeping her promise no matter who the promise was to be it adult, child, plant or animal. She chuckled, remembering how she had made a big deal of getting a book case because she had promised her favorite book she would have a safe place for it to stay. Her mind was filled with Ramses, Seth and Habeeba as she lay on her bed and fell asleep.

Ramses had gotten his own room. Thinking about Rayne he wondered why he couldn't help but be angry at Seth. Seth had always been his friend even as he was Ramses guard, but any time that Rayne and Seth were together he would get so angry. He also guessed that Seth was enjoying taunting him about his desire for Rayne.

Thinking about his desire for Rayne brought back the promise he had made her. She didn't belong here, she belonged somewhere else and he had promised to help get her there. He thought back, he had not actually promised he realized, but he could not keep himself from helping her, no matter how much he wanted to keep her. Thinking about the blinding smile she had given him when he said she could have Habeeba he fell asleep, a slight smile on his lips.


	5. The Dreams that Cause Fear

Authors note

I do not own red river, but you probably knew that ^_^

Please don't forget to review and tell me what needs fixed ^_^

Thank you

tinawinna and Chasing the Night for reviews

Babykanga, Ruri7533, jazica and tinawinna for fallowing

1bibliophile, Ruri7533 and tinawinna for adding my story to alerts

* * *

The Dreams that Cause Fear

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep when a cry of sheer panic and fear broke the silence. Ramses was about to be very angry at whoever had woken him when he realized the noise had come from across the hall where Rayne was sleeping.

Jumping out of bed, he grabbed his sword and dashed to her room. With a quick glance he saw his men on both sides also rushing to aid her. Seth was at her door almost as quick as Ramses and both burst in found her sitting on her bed looking at them but not seeing. There was an eerie look about her that froze both of them in place as she mouthed words that remained unvoiced.

* * *

Rayne woke up with a start to see only blackness. She knew no matter what that she had good night vision so she was puzzled by it until she heard the voice. It was the same as the one that dragged her to this far away realized that it was either a dream or a magical place because it was not where she had gone to sleep.

* * *

Ex- Tawananna Nakia grinned evilly in her sleep. She had not been able to discover the girl so she had gone to the temple to find the tablet that would let her command the dreams of a person and grab the girl that way. She found the tablet right behind another that was of a prophecy.

Faking that the prophecy was the correct one she handed it to the priest with a message she made up about what the god Upelluri had given her about it. At the same time she slipped the tablet she wanted into her robe unseen, then went back to her rooms and told her maids of her need to sleep.

That night she had curled up with the tablet to go and once again fetch the tiering girl. As soon as she connected to the girls dream the girl screamed. No matter what the girl did she would not escape Nakia's hold this time.

* * *

Rayne heard the voice saying "you will never escape me. You will be my sacrifice and path back to the throne. Your blood will help me slay the king, the Istar and their brats. If you are good I will make it as quick and painless as I can for you." Rayne took a few calming breaths and moved into a defensive stance. Dream or not this woman had been able to suck her through a puddle. Rayne had no doubt that this woman could manage something in a dream. Shoving her fear aside, she glared and said in a level voice "I will not be a sacrifice, and I will not let you use me for your own evil purpose."

* * *

Ramses and Seth did not know what to do. They called her name a few times and then they tried to approach her, but as soon as they did she glared murderously at them. They froze and just watched wondering how to help.

* * *

Rayne heard an annoyed sigh, then the voice started again "do you honestly think you can stop me? You are just a little girl. You have no power here." Rayne felt movement on her left. She waited until it got close enough that she felt the pricks of fear on her skin then punched it as hard as she could. As soon as she felt contact there was a strange feeling that went through her.

First she was very hot, then she got very cold, but neither bothered her. She didn't have time to worry about it, but once she woke she would try to figure it out. As the voice cried out in pain, she said "I am not week and yes I may not have your powers but I will not let myself be used. And I will NEVER help harm children. If you are wise you will leave me alone, but I feel that you may not, so we will meet another time."

Rayne was bluffing because she had no idea what she would do about it, but she knew one thing for sure. She would never let someone use her to kill children no matter what. Suddenly her dream went from black to gray to gone. She was sitting in the room at the inn, with her fists clenched and glaring at Ramses and Seth.

Blinking a few times Rayne unclenched her fists and lost the glare. With a puzzled look she asked "are you here because of the lady? How did you know? I thought it was in a dream, was it something else?"

Ramses looked at Rayne as if she was crazy. Seth tried to figure what she had said out. "We came because we heard your ear piercing scream." He told her, "when we came in you were sitting in bed staring at us. We tried to approach after calling your name a few times and you glared as if you wanted to kill us, so we stopped. What do you mean by the lady and dreams? Was there someone else in the room?"

Rayne looked at Seth and replied, "you may think I am crazy, but I came here through a water puddle. It was a lady who dragged me down, but I fought and finally broke free, but when I did, I came out of a river here. That same lady came into my dream tonight. She tried to take me again, but I punched her."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ex-Tawananna Nakia's rooms her maids came running at her scream. She shoed out the guards saying she had just seen a scorpion, but her maids would get it. Once the guards had left, she let her maids treat her

They were daughters of a aristocrats that would do anything for power, even serve the Ex-Tawananna. They were surprised at the broken fingers in Nakias hand. They had no idea how she had managed to break the last 3 fingers in her right hand just sleeping, but they were wise enough not to question it.

Ex-Tawananna Nakia seethed at the nerve of that weak little girl. She would not escape. Nakia was determined to get her, but it will have to wait for Nakia to get stronger. She would leave the girl for a little and bide her time.

* * *

Rayne was visibly shaken from her nightmare, but she kept her voice level. After telling both Ramses and Seth the whole thing, from the Nile to the dream, she waited for them to speak and cringed as Ramses opened his mouth to talk.

Seth guessed that she had spent a lot of time not being listened to or believed and gave Ramses a look that said 'you better believe this girl or at least pretend to'. Ramses had gotten the message, but he had no reason to doubt Rayne and would not.

He spoke "it sounds like you have someone after you for one reason or another. Whatever the reason it seems you need to have Seth or I stay in the room with you to protect you when you sleep." He held up his hand to forestall argument "this is not an option, we will sleep in a chair next to your bed to keep you safe but again, no one will touch you unless it is necessary."

Rayne nodded her head in acceptance and snuggled back down into her bed as Ramses and Seth got chairs. Once they were seated, she asked "how will you manage to sleep?"

Seth smiled at her concern "Ramses is an army general and I am a guard. We are used to being able to sleep on high alert and in chairs. Don't worry about us and get some sleep."

Rayne tried, but just couldn't get back to sleep, it helped to have them in the room knowing they were guarding her, but she was still having trouble sleeping so she decided to quietly look through her bags to find her sleeping buddy that she always carried on her.

Pulling over her backpack she placed it in front of her and started to unzip it as quietly as she could. Seth stared at her wondering at the strange bag she carried and the odd noise it was making then he looked at Ramses who also was caught in rapt curiosity as well.

Ramses spoke once she was done unfastening the bag, he had waited because it seemed to take a lot of concentration, "do you want a light to see by?"

Rayne jumped, giving a slight 'eep' before looking at him and said as quietly as she could, "I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep. A light would be nice if you guys can't sleep ether, but I don't want to keep you awake. I just can't sleep after all that."

"Don't worry, neither of us were asleep anyways. Besides, I am very curious as to what you have in that strange bag." Seth said. Turning to face him Rayne smiled at both and thought about how strange the items would be.

"Ok, I am just getting one item out of the bag, but remember I come from a different time and place so what I have will likely be very strange. Then again, I don't believe you would have zippers in this time ether." She replied and at their confused look added "the zipper is this strange thing sealing the bag that made the 'zzztt' noise."

Ramses and Seth both got up to light a few candles and Rayne waited. As they sat back down, she started pulling items out of the bag. On the very top of everything was the musty smelling clothes she had come in folded but still wrinkly. She put them to the side and pulled out the duct tape in pink purple, blue and a large roll of gray as well as the wallet she had been working on for her mother.

After placing all of the items on the bed, she was able to see and pull out a white dog plushie the size of a chuwawa. "What in the name of the Gods is that?" Ramses asked as he reached for the plushie.

Rayne picked up the dog plush and handed it first to Ramses saying "we have stufties or plushies in my world that are made to look like many things. This one is made to look like a type of dog in my world." Rayne started putting away the duct tape and wallet as Ramses examined the stuftie that Rayne had brought.

Ramses flipped it over and felt the weight and 'fur' and wondered at its beady eyes, then tossed it to Seth to examine. After they had both examined it Seth gave it back to Rayne who hugged it close before putting it back on the bed. Ramses started to ask, but stopped when Rayne started talking again.

"We like stufties because they can be soothing and comforting, like hugging a pet when you don't have a pet. That stuffed dog I showed you is my favorite which is why I was carrying it with me." Rayne finished moving stuff around in her backpack as she talked then zipped it and tied on the musty clothes to try and get them to dry and not stink.

"This dog stuftie helps me feel better after I have a nightmare or something goes wrong in my life. I have had it many years." Rayne again picked up the stuffed dog and stared at it again getting lost in thought. It was one of the few comforts from that incident that helped her without having to know anything. It just comforted, no questions, no pushing, no explaining or hurting. Just cuddly comfort.

As she thought about it, she held the stuftie close and tears leaked from her eyes. Seth and Ramses had no idea what to do about Rayne silently crying. After a silent look Seth spoke up as he moved to the bed beside her and hugged her to him "I'm sorry if we upset you. I am sorry you got stuck here and are trying to get back to your family. I am sorry you are lonely. I am sorry you had a nightmare and I am very sorry that your life seems to be going wrong right now."

He held her and soothed her wail she cried and held the toy close to her heart. Ramses was afraid to do anything, remembering all too clearly the tears and fear in that bath. He just sat there, each of her tears a stab of pain in his heart, as the sobs escaped her.

After a few minutes Rayne stopped crying. Wiping her eyes and looking up, she said quietly, "thank you. It's not that my life is all wrong or even that I am lonely. I have both of you," Rayne looked at Seth then at Ramses and gave a small sad smile. "And Habeeba. I love my family, but don't really miss them. I was going to be away from them for a while anyways, this was just different than what was planned. It's just some things in my past make me sad. Don't worry about it." A look of shame crossed Raynes face at the mention of her past then she seemed to just close down.

Holding the stuftie close Rayne again snuggled down in the bed. Curling up in a ball, she seemed to go to sleep. Seth quietly got up and sat back in his chair. Looking up at Ramses, he saw Ramses looking at Rayne, compassion filling his face. Seth quietly blew out all the candles and they both watched over Rayne in the dark wishing to take her pain away.


	6. On the Road Again

I still don't own red river and don't think I ever will

* * *

On the Road again

As the sun rose so did Ramses and Seth. They both looked down to see the still form of Rayne. She had covered herself and stayed curled up all night. They left to take care of their bathroom needs and as they did Rayne stirred and got up. She had curled up and finally managed to go to sleep, but she was groggy and tired. Looking around she remembered where she was and everything that had happened.

Rameses came back in to see her sitting up and rubbing her red eyes. He brought over a small towel and a bowl of water and she washed her face. After she brushed out her hair with the brush Ramses had brought her and braided it in a long braid down her back again. After getting ready, he left her to change, then they went out to the stable together.

As they entered Rayne saw the stable hand get ready to approach Habeeba only to have her kick the stall door hard enough to break the wood. Rayne called out "Habeeba, that is not nice behavior. Please stop," as she came over to the horse. Habeeba immediately stopped and nuzzled Rayne. Rayne went about getting Habeeba ready for riding all the while humming happily to herself.

She was tired from her long night, but it had been nice to get to talk about her world a bit. She didn't quite miss it, but it was very lonely to not belong, even more so when you didn't even belong it the era or country you suddenly found yourself in. She was very glad Ramses had been the one to find her and that she had found friends in him, Seth and Habeeba.

Rayne never lets herself dwell on the pain. She knew far too well what happens when she lets herself dwell on the pain. She couldn't, she wouldn't, because if she did, she knew this time she would manage to stop living, and even if it hurt it was still better to live. So she never let herself dwell on the pain, but instead looked for what was worth living for.

Ramses was barking orders at his men a little short tempered because of his lack of sleep when he felt a nudge in his side. Glairing he turned to angrily berate the man when he saw Seth point to Rayne. He stopped for a minute and watched her hum and work on her horse. A slight smile touched his lips, then he went back to his impassive face and barking orders but with a lot less anger.

Seth smiled at the power Rayne had. She could make anything bearable and lift spirits without even doing anything. Just a few short hours ago, she had been crying her heart out and was now humming happily. She was a wonder and seth strongly wished she would stay for his general.

The group was soon ready and off again riding through the desert and small towns to get to the Capitol. They had spent a fair few days on the road almost a week. Another three to four days and they would reach the capital. Towns were now available more frequently.

Ramses had spent most of the time riding, watching and talking to Rayne. Seth had spent most of the time watching both Rayne and Ramses. Around midday Rayne had stopped asking her endless questions and was watching the desert around her, and Ramses had spent the last mile just watching her enjoy herself.

As he was watching Rayne suddenly bent down and whispered in Habeebas ear. Habeeba whinneyed and was off like a shot with Rayne holding on for dear life. Ramses immediately spurred his horse in pursuit. Once he caught up, he found Rayne laughing and urging her horse on. He was glad that she was enjoying herself and not afraid on a runaway horse like he first thought, but he didn't want her lost and called out "Rayne slow down. You can't run off, you could get hurt or worse."

Rayne turned back and saw Ramses as he shouted to her. She flashed him a smile and shouted back "catch me if you can!" as she circled back and around him quickly and darted back to the guards. Ducking between them, she tried to hide on the far side of one, but Ramses quickly spotted her and spurred his horse to close in on her.

Rayne turned her horse in a pivot then darted back the way they had come a ways with Ramses hot on her tail before again switching directions and darting to the left of the men. She rode a ways then as Ramses was about to catch her again. She jumped a sand dune and darted sideways as he followed. She again circled back to the group and tried to hide behind one of the men.

Seth watched with a smile, but kept the guards on the path to the capital as their leader played a game of chase. It was good to see Ramses playing though he was sure if anyone asked Ramses would deny it, saying the girl was the trouble maker, but Seth knew he was having fun.

Ramses again spotted her and this time she took off to the right of the men, but before he could catch up, she darted to the front again and road ahead. Once he got close she again darted to the left of the men and then started forward again. After about 20 minutes of play she spotted an oasis and darted for it. Ramses was in hot pursuit, but she had enough time if she was careful.

Ramses saw her dart over the hill she had been riding along and climed it with his horse. He looked to both sides to try and find her before he realized she had tricked him again by not tricking him. He took off after her and was closing the distance as she reached the oasis. She would get it for sure when he caught her.

Rayne pulled Habeeba up short of toppling into the water and used the enursha to glide over her head and landed in the water herself. Thankfully, it was deep enough so after a hearty splash she quickly and quietly moved to some of the plants at the side. From there she watched as Ramses got to the lake and tried to find her.

Ramses was having fun until she flew over Habeebas head then he was almost panicked. He saw her splash in the water, then rise out and smile at him again before disappearing under the water. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was ok. He started walking around the lake to find her. She couldn't hold her breath forever and she would either have to come up for air or hide at the banks of the water.

Rayne ever so slowly moved in-between some of the reeds near her initial hiding spot and quietly picked one to use as a straw, then moving very slowly and quietly she sunk underwater and used the straw to breath.

Ramses was starting to get worried that he couldn't find her and had almost circled the whole thing. He didn't think she had drowned because she acted like she knew what she was doing in the water. As he passed a group of reeds she suddenly burst from the water and splashed him before doing a backwards dive and swimming off again.

Glairing at her he carefully placed his sword and jewelry on the ground and dived in after her. Soon his powerful strokes had brought him almost close enough to catch her again when she suddenly dived under the water and disappeared. He felt a tug on his ankle, pulling it gently backwards and turned around to see her surface a ways back.

Rayne had pulled on his ankle to get him to turn so she could show him her trick then use it to trick him again. She again dived and this time instead of swimming to or from Ramses she went to the side back to the bank they had started at. Again she surfaced and when she did, she saw him in the same spot as before.

Ramses figured she was going to try and trick him so he treaded water and waited for her to pop up again. She did closer to the original bank, they had started on. He then used all his power to again get near her only to have her dive underwater. This time when she tugged on his ankle he tried to keep contact to follow her.

Rayne had tugged him left and then darted right, but he had kept contact and caught her in her trick. This time when she surfaced, she barely had time to breathe before darting underwater because he had gotten close enough to catch her. Again she headed for the bank of the lake.

Ramses figured that by now she had to be getting tired and would head to the bank and started to leisurely go in that direction. She again popped up closed to him and ducked down as soon as she saw. He sank down in the water like a crocodile and slowly moved to the bank waiting for her to come up again.

This time when rayne came up for air, she had a little more trouble finding him, but when she did she realized he had figured her destination. To keep the game up just a little longer she started zigzagging back and forth, but every time she came up, she saw him slowly moving in the same path to the horses. She got to shallow enough water to see through before she had realized it.

Ramses started walking on the bottom of the lake and soon noticed he could see to the bottom, this included seeing rayne as she passed him. Smiling, he waited for her next pass and snatched her clear out of the water. By this time the water was shallow enough that when standing it only came to his mid chest.

Ramses carried rayne out of the water thrown over his shoulder like a trophy catch. Once on the bank, he put the laughing girl down and squeezed the water out of his hair. He then looked down at her and realized that the thin Egyptian dress was completely see through when wet and rayne was soaked.

Holding himself in check he looked up to see his men smirking at him from around the horses as they set up a midday meal. Seth came up to him with some linnon for each of them to dry and a change of clothes for each of them. He also placed the jewelry and sword that Ramses had taken off on the ground near by.

Ramses handed the linen to rayne careful to stay turned away so she wouldn't realize that his body had betrayed him. He knew that his clothes would be just as translucent as hers and he still remembered how frightened she had been in her earlier days.

He quickly dried himself and changed clothes. Putting on his jewelry and strapping on his sword he used the time to get himself again under control. He looked up to see rayne again dressed and struggling with her hair. It seemed she had taken it down from its customary braid and was trying to comb through it but it had gotten very tangled.

Rayne had quickly dried and changed never realizing how revealing her clothes had gotten and then promptly went about taking care of her hair. She loved her long hair but it was always quite a bit of maintenance, especially when she swam in things like lakes due to the water making it tangle and stick worse than usual.

She struggled to unbraid it. The horse play had caused it to get quite tangled. She wrung it out again and got the comb from her bag of supplies they had brought for her. After a few minutes she started getting very frustrated. The play was very fun, but it left her quite tired and made her run short on patience and energy to deal with her hair.

Ramses watched as she got frustrated and went to get a small cask of oil. By the time he found it and returned to her, she was crying in frustration and the men were trying to figure out if she was hurt and how to help. Ramses quietly approached her and put the flat of his hand on the back of her hand holding the comb. He then reached out and plucked it from her fingers and told her to sit.

Seth told the men to finish setting up for the midday meal as Ramses sat behind Rayne and gently rubbed the oil into her hair to help it loosen. He was never cared about the feminine things, but had learned some from having so many sisters. He quickly and gently worked the tangles out of Raynes hair and by the time he was done his stomach was growling and his men were getting impatient to eat.

He told Seth, who had stayed near to tell the men to eat as soon as he realized that Rayne had fallen asleep. Smiling, he moved her to a blanket that had been laid out and let her continue to sleep as he ate. They may have to work hard to make it to the next town, but he wouldn't be the one to wake her.

She soon smelled the food and the rumbling of her own stomach woke her. With a start she sat up and saw everyone snacking and that at least 2 hours had passed. Blushing, she stammered out, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She then looked at a plate near her and started to dig in ravonsly. Quickly she had eaten her fill and was helping put everything away on the horses. As the men put up the rest of what she couldn't help with she stood out of the way and braided her hair.

Ramses watched her and gave a small smile. She had not only played and got him to chace her, she had been fine when he carried her out of the water. Also, it would not be a regular thing, but combing out her hair had been enjoyable. The fact she fell asleep during the process also indicated that she was trusting him and his men. He vowed to himself that he would never break that trust.


End file.
